


This Love

by Wickedhorserider2012



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT7, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by GOT7's This Love performance and Kim Yugyeom's ridiculously sexy body...seriously...that boy needs to be stopped. Save us. </p><p>I included JB in a major role in this fic even though he couldn't perform due to his back injury. Get Well Soon Oppa <3 Saranghaeyo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

Yugyeom looked at himself in the mirror. He could hear the performance before their’s coming to an end. He straightened his suit jacket and swept his eyes over his own reflection. He smirked. 

 

Walking out towards the stage he felt a heavy arm land across his shoulders, “Yugyeomie, lets be our best.” Youngjae smiled at him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek before running off. He scoffed and wiped it away. A snicker made its way to his ears as he felt a harsh smack to his backside. “Aigo!” He yelped and turned to find Mark laughing at him, Jackson by his side, his arm snaked around the blonde’s waist. “Looking good Maknae” Mark winked. Yugyeom rolled his eyes. 

 

“Behave yourself out there Jagi” Jackson cooed. Yugyeom blushed and pushed his hand away as he reached out to ruffle his red hair. Suddenly Jinyoung was wrapped around him, Bambam right behind him, “Lets do this guys.” 

 

As everyone began to take their place Jaebum came to stand next to him and smiled. “You got this kid, don’t let them intimidate you, on stage or anywhere else.” With a wink Jaebum drew his bottom lip between his teeth and followed the others on stage. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yugyeom was dripping with sweat. The performance had gone better than anyone could have hoped. He had danced his heart out. He could be a little cocky sometimes but this time he really thought he had done well. Every body roll was perfect, every smirk perfectly timed. He had even caught a few of his members glancing at him between dance moves. 

 

He rubbed the salt from his forehead and headed back to the dressing room where he promptly began to change back into his street clothes. 

 

Before he could even get his tie undone a hand reached out to grab his wrist, “woooah there babe” a gravely voice positioned itself next to his ear. “Don’t even think about it.” A tongue flicked out to trace along his ear, he gulped. Whipping around he found Bambam molded to his front, smiling up at him. “What do you think your doing maknae?” he whispered, stepping closer. Yugyeom felt his face heat up. 

 

“Listen to him Yugyeomie” Youngjae pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly towards the two youngest. He was chewing at at his nails, Yugyeom looked at him quizzically. “And why should I do that?” he smirked, looking sideways at the thai boy still pressed against him. 

 

A chuckle resounded from the doorway. _This is starting to get ridiculous_ Yugyeom thought. “Our baby’s a fiery one, that’s for sure. The red hair suits you Jagi” Jackson entered, hands in his pockets, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

“Alright” Yugyeom spoke up, pushing the others away, “What’s this all about? None of you are still in your stage clothes! I just want to go home!” He was met with a brief silence before Jaebum showed up out of nowhere to intervene, “Listen to our bandmates baby” he slid his arm around the youngest’s waist, pulling him close, “let’s just go get in the car. Remember what I said earlier? Don’t let them intimidate you.” Jaebum gave them all a hard stare before leading them out of the room.

 

Yugyeom could sense something was about to boil over. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So” Mark began, not always the most talkative of the group of boys, however, in this situation he felt he needed to get a word in before it all fell apart. He scooted closer to Yugyeom in the back of the van on their way back to their dorm. The youngest was pouting, still in his red patterned suit while the other’s were in sweatpants. “Yes Hyung” he deadpanned. Mark snickered, “have you ever kissed a girl maknae?” he whispered. Yugyeom froze, “uh…you know the answer to that question Mark.” 

 

“Do I?” Mark replied, leaning back and licking his lips. Yugyeom swallowed. “What about a boy? 

 

Yugyeom’s stomach dropped. He had never kissed a girl, thought about it, but never had the chance. A boy on the other hand, he hadn’t even thought about it. Sure, he was a part of all the fan service his band provided and sure he thought they were all devastatingly attractive, but…

 

“No” he squeaked. “Have…” he was positive he already knew the answer to this question “Have you?” 

 

Mark’s smile was blinding. White teeth flashed in the low light as he reached over to grab Jackson who was seated on his other side. Jackson looked confused for a moment until Mark leaned up and molded their mouths together. The older boy moaned, Jackson immediately slide his tongue between his lips and returned the gesture. 

 

Yugyeom supposed this wasn’t the first time they had done this. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what went on behind closed doors, especially between those two. Yet, he found himself frozen to his seat, unable to look away. 

 

“Quit freaking him out guys!” Jinyoung yelled from the front seat, “I can hear you sucking on each other’s faces all the way up here!” Jackson laughed and pulled away from his partner, Mark whimpered. “Shhhh” he younger boy cooed, “We’re almost home.” 

 

Mark leaned in closer, Yugyeom watched the smooth column of his neck as he arched his head back, giving Jackson access to place soft quiet kisses there. “Before you know it I’ll have you laid out on the bed begging for me to…” Jackson whispered along Mark’s love bitten neck. 

 

Yugyeom cleared his throat, he felt his pants growing uncomfortably tight.

 

“Yeah that’s helping” Jaebum rolled his eyes from the seat in front of Yugyeom. 

 

Once they had exited the van and were headed up towards their apartment Yugeyeom wasn’t quite sure what to think. Mark and Jackson couldn’t keep their hands off each other, but Mark took advantage every time he could to make eye contact with Yugyeom, smirk at him, lick his lips.

 

“Hey” Jaebum held him back slightly as the other’s entered the dorm, “If you’re uncomfortable just tell them to cut it out.” He smiled crookedly, soft eyes starting directly into Yugyeom’s. “It’s alright Hyung, I'm not…” he took a deep breath, “I’m not uncomfortable actually…” he smiled, scratching the back of his head. 

 

Something sparked in Jaebum’s eyes. “Well, in that case.” 

 

Suddenly Yugyeom found himself pressed against the wall. He gasped. Jaebum’s hands were on his waist, a thigh was pressed between his legs. Lips running up his neck towards his ear, “You know how good you looked tonight don’t you?” he kissed Yugyeom’s pulse point, the younger whimpered. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for all of us? To watch you, our baby, look the sexiest he’s ever looked dancing on stage tonight?” Yugyeom shuddered.

 

“I know the second we go inside they are going to be all over you. I wanted to make sure…” Jaebum pulled back, looked him straight in the eyes, “I wanted to make sure you’re okay with this.” He searched the younger for any sign of discomfort. 

 

Yugyeom bit his lip, he thought for a moment, he had never done anything like this before, but, if it was going to be anyone, he wanted it to be his band members. He shook his head, “No…I…” he swallowed thickly, grabbing Jaebum and pulling him closer, grinding his hips down on his thigh, the older groaned, “I want this. I want you…I want all of you.” 

 

As they entered the apartment Jaebum pushed Yugyeom into the center of the living room. All the other members were still there, no one had left to shower or sleep, Yugyeom looked at them wide eyed. Jaebum snaked his hand around the dancer’s waist and pulled him close. Kissing him lightly on the cheek and whispering, “They’re waiting for you baby” and shoved him towards the others. 

 

Bambam approached him slowly, reaching out to run his hand along the younger’s arm. “You’re sure?” He pressed closer, running his fingers through Yugyeom’s red locks. “Yes” he breathed, leaning into the touches. Bambam chuckled and tightened his fingers, yanking the boy up into a kiss. 

 

Bambam’s tongue traced the outline of Yugyeom’s mouth causing the younger to whimper quietly. He pushed further, his tongue playing between the red head’s lips and running over his teeth. He gasped as another boy pressed himself to his back. He moaned, rolling his head back onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

 

“What a good boy Yugyeomie” Jinyoung praised him, sending shivers down his spine. “You did so well today” he pressed a kiss below his ear, sucking lightly at his vein.

 

“Fuck” Jackson groaned from his perch on the sofa, he was leaning back watching, Mark straddled his lap, trailing kisses down his neck and over his collar bones, biting lightly, listening as Jackson hissed. 

 

“He’s beautiful isn't he” Jaebum cooed, walking over towards the opposite corner to scoop Youngjae into his arms, whom was still staring in awe. He placed the younger boy in his lap on the arm chair and wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering to him how sexy their maknae looked, how much he _knew_ they all wanted to touch him. 

 

 

Yugyeom suddenly found himself lowered to the floor of their living room. His head rested in Jinyoung’s lap. The older boy ran his fingers through the younger’s hair and traced patterns over his cheeks. Bambam had wandered to the sofa where he sat next to Jackson, whose tongue was currently down his throat as Mark continued to abuse his torso. 

 

Somewhere along the way Yugyeom felt his shirt become unbuttoned. Jaebum leaned over him, running his hands down his chest. “You’ve worked so hard baby” Jaebum breathed, leaning forward to trail his lips after his hands. Yugyom’s breath hitched. Jinyoung leaned over and captured his lips as Jaebum’s tongue traced along the line of his pants. “I…” he gasped, escaping the kiss and leaning up slightly to look their leader in the eye, “I’ve never done anything like this before.” Jaebum smiled and shifted back slightly to sit with his back against the sofa where the other three were slowly removing each other’s clothing. 

 

“It’s okay” he spoke softly, smiling “We love you Yugyeom.” 

 

He felt his chest tighten and swell with warmth. He loved his band members more than anyone else in the world and all he wanted was to be able to show them. “Youngjae” he whispered to the boy hovering over his left side, “Come here.” 

 

Youngjae leaned over him and molded their bodies together. Yugyeom spread his legs apart and let the other settle against him. He felt Youngjae harden against and he moaned in response, reaching up to kiss him. They rocked against each other until Yugyeom could feel Jinyoung’s own excitement growing against the side of his face. He pushed lightly at Youngjae rolling himself over to face the older boy. 

 

“Jinyoung” he licked his lips, “Can I…” he moved his glance down towards the very visible budge in Jinyoung’s sweatpants. The older boy bit his lower lip and nodded. 

 

With unsteady hands Yugyeom reached out and pulled down Jinyoung’a pants, exposing him to the room. He leaned forward experimentally and ran his cheek alongside his erection. Jinyoung gasped, “Yugyeom…please” 

 

The maknae hummed and licked the head where pre-cum was beginning to pearl, he grimaced at the taste at first but then decided he actually liked it, wrapping his lips around the shaft and sucking. 

 

“Shit” Jinyoung groaned, regaining the attention of the trio on the sofa. 

 

Hands found purchase on Yugyeom’s waist and undid the button of his pants. Another set of hands undid his shirt and threw it to the side, going back immediately to play with his nipples. He moaned around Jinyoung, causing the other to tense. 

 

“Fuck Jagi, you’re so sexy” he heard Jackson’s voice, felt his hands palm over his ass. He froze for a moment realizing how exposed he was but the moment Jackson’s tongue licked a stripe down his right butt cheek and back up between them he forget about everything. 

 

Mark had moved himself in front of the entire display and attached his lips to Jinyoung’s, removing his shirt and running his hands over the other’s chest. He could feel Jackson’s tongue continue to lick at him until it came to rest at his hole, teasing him with every flick. He moaned loud and heard Bambam gasp from across the room. 

 

Youngjae settled himself beside Yugyeom again, reaching his hand underneath him to touch lightly at his cock. He groaned, popping off of Jinyoung for a moment, panting, “Hyung, please, touch me.” Youngjae didn't waste another moment. He wrapped his hand around him and pumped slowly. 

 

Yugyeom could feel pressure building him his stomach. It all felt too good. Jackson had pressed past his ring of muscles and was fucking him with his tongue, wet and hot. Youngjae’s fist tight around him and the feeling of Jinyoung, slick and hard in his mouth had him close to coming. He didn’t want this to end just yet, it had just begun. 

 

He pulled back from Jinyoung, forcing his ass further onto Jackson's face. The older boy groaned and reached around to latch his arms around his legs, preventing him from moving away. 

 

Youngjae pulled his hand away but only long enough for Mark to slide underneath him and lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock. He nearly screamed when the blonde took him into his mouth, sucking softly and moaning around him, “You taste so good Yugyeomie” 

 

With Jackson and Mark having their way with him he glanced up across the room to see Jaebum with three fingers up Bambam’s ass. He whimpered, watching as the thai boy’s eyes rolled back into his head. Youngjae crawled over towards them and wrapped his own lips around the second youngest’s cock. 

 

Jinyoung sat back and wrapped his own hand around himself. Watching as Mark and Jackson used their tongues to bring their baby to the brink. He let out a particularly loud groan and Yugyeom glanced up meeting his eyes. As he pumped his fist over himself he felt heat boil in his abdomen. 

 

Yugyeom watched as Jinyoung gave himself one last squeeze and spilt over his own fist. He felt white hot heat flash behind his eyes. “Ah…” Jinyoung’s breath hitched as he collapsed backwards. Jaebum had detached himself from Bambam who now had Youngjae lining himself up against him and pressing in. The eldest pulled Jinyoung to his feet and kissed him breathless, smirking as he saw Yugyeom out of the corner of his eye watching them. He ran his hand down the boy’s chest and grabbed the hand he had finished himself off with. Bringing it to his mouth he watched the youngest member of their band come down Mark’s throat as he licked the cum from Jinyoung’s fingers. 

 

Yugyeom felt himself explode with pleasure and collapse forward onto Mark. Jackson felt him tighten around his tongue and pulled away, watching as his lover sucked down harder and groan as his mouth was filled with Yugyeom’s cum. 

 

Pushing the younger boy over Jackson grabbed Mark from the floor and kissed him hard. Yugyeom watched as his own cum ran down Mark’s chin. Jackson lapped at it, not letting a single drop hit the floor. 

 

He sighed, rolling over, watching as Youngjae thrust harder into Bambam who was bent nearly in half on the living room floor. He wondered what that felt like, to have someone inside him. 

 

“Here” Jaebum called out, reaching his hand down to grab Yugyeom off the floor. He wrapped him up in a hug and placed a kiss against his head. “I know what you’re thinking” he whispered, “I’m going to give you a choice. Understand?” Yugyeom nodded. 

 

“Youngjae and Bambam won’t last much longer and Jackson and Mark always end up on their own, regardless of how much they like to show off. We can stay here and watch, or…” he paused again, placing his fingers on either side of Yugyeom’s chin and tilting his face so he could read his expression properly. “Or we can go back to my room” his lips brushed against the red head’s. 

 

Suddenly lost for words Yugyeom felt himself pushing upwards and biting the leader’s lower lip between his teeth. The eldest gasped, wrapping his arms tighter around the youngest. Without another word he pulled him down the hall and behind a closed door. 

 

Laying him down on the bed Yugyeom watched as Jaebum began stripping off his clothing, which had somehow remained in tact for the last hour. His chest was muscular and smooth. Yugyeom itched to touch him and sighed with relief the moment the dark haired boy laid his body over his. The skin to skin contact had them both gasping, grasping for purchase on anything close by, the easiest happening to be each other. 

 

Yugyeom ran his hands down the other’s back, feeling as goosebumps erupted across his skin, “I’ve wanted this for so long Yugyeom” he whispered against his skin, running his fingers over his stomach and down towards his half hard erection. “But you’re so young…I wanted to make sure you were ready, that you _wanted_ this as much as I do.” He placed a kiss against Yugyeom’s hipbone, wrapping his hand around him and giving a few lazy strokes. 

 

The younger’s breath hitched as Jaebum began circling his hole with his finger. “You’re so wet from Jackson’s tongue” he paused, pressing slightly into the younger, “Relax baby, you’re so beautiful. It was so hot to watch Jackson push his tongue into you, I’m surprised I didn’t come right then.” 

 

Yugyeom chuckled, “Hyung, please, I want you” Jaebum smiled, pressing another finger in alongside the first and spreading them slightly. Yugyeom took deep breaths, not quite understanding why Bambam looked like he was enjoying himself so much. But then Jaebum changed the angle of his fingers and he gasped. “Oh god” he yelped as he continued to abuse that one spot deep inside him. 

 

“Please, please please…” he begged. Jaebum removed his fingers and captured his lips once more. But this time it was soft, loving. “You know I love you don’t you?” hie voice cracked slightly, “we all love you Yugyeom” he lined himself up against the youngest, “We love you so much.” He pressed in slowly, watching at Yugyeom’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, he chuckled. 

 

“Oh fuck” Yugyeom moaned, Jaebum tsked, “Such a dirty mouth” 

 

Yugyeom groaned and raked his finger nails down his lovers back “Just move” 

Jaebum gasped at the feeling of sharp nails dragging down his shoulder blades and pushed himself further into the boy beneath him. He wouldn’t last long, not now after the entirety of the night. He moaned low in his throat and attached his mouth to Yugyeom’s pulse point, nibbling softly and sucking at his skin, marking him. He knew they all loved him equally but he couldn't help but feel somewhat possessive. He had watched Yugyeom grow up, watched him work hard, fall down, and get right back up. He had watched him become a smart, strong, sexy as hell, man and he wanted nothing more than to press him into the bed beneath them and make him see stars. 

 

“I love you too Hyung” Yugyeom breathed as he felt one more pulse of pleasure shoot through his veins and he came harder than he ever thought was possible between himself and his leader. 

 

Jaebum moaned and pushed deeper, feeling Yugyeom tighten around him, feeling him shiver through the aftermath of his orgasm and he spilt himself into the younger boy. Panting he held him close until their breathing slowed and he could roll over, pulling the red head close. 

 

“Sleep tight baby” he spoke against Yugyeom’s head. The younger hummed and cuddled closer into his shoulder where he fell asleep. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

They awoke the next morning with a start when the door was slammed open and five pillows were chucked at their heads, “Yah!” Bambam screamed, “What do you think you're doing Jaebum?” 

 

Jaebum groaned and opened his eyes to look at his band mates staring angrily above him. “Not fair!” Jinyoung pouted, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Yeah Hyung, who said you could have him all to yourself?” Youngjae scowled. 

 

“I did!” Yugyeom yelled and pulled his own pillow out from under his head, launching it at Youngjae’s face. Jackson and Mark snickered from the doorway, their hands intertwined. Mark wore nothing but one of Jackson’s t-shirts. Yugyeom noted that at some point in the future he would love to have Mark underneath him. But first he’d have to convince Jackson. 

 

“I have control of my own body thank you very much!” The maknae continued, crossing his arms across his chest. Bambam snorted, “Fine then. Whose next?” he smirked. 

 

“Yah!” Yugyeom launched himself at the older boy, tackling him to the ground, “Not you, that’s for sure” he laughed, pinning Bambam’s arms above his head, “Unless…” he trailed off, picturing tying the thai boy to the best post and having him at his mercy. He smirked. 

 

“Whatever you want maknae” Bambam winked. 

 

Yugyeom considered it for a second. He glanced around at the rest of his band members and smiled, realizing just how ridiculous they were all being. “But first breakfast” he said, letting go of Bambam and pulling on a nearby pair of Jaebum’s pajama pants. “Jinyoung’s cooking!” he screamed as he bolted out of the room, yelping as said band member smacked him on the ass on his way out. 


End file.
